The Curse of the Boy Wizards
by it'slike.beinginlove
Summary: Harry Potter/ Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. Harry, Draco, and Ron are staying in Port Royal for the summer. But what happens when they meet Kate a muggle with a mysterious past , her father Will Turner, and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?
1. The Journey Begins

**Okay, here we go. I suppose I should give you a synopsis before you begin reading.**

**This story is set post HBP, and completely disregards DH. No horcruxes or anything (sorry JK Rowling!). Draco, Harry, and Ron are living in Port Royal for the summer because the Ministry wants to send older Hogwarts students away to prevent them from getting involved in the upcoming war. They meet Katherine Turner, a muggle with a mysterious past, with whom Draco and Harry are both smitten. So, yes, this is an ever-changing HP/OC--DM/OC fanfic. I'm allowed to write those, aren't I? Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean obviously occur in two different time periods, but so what? Let's pretend that they don't. I tried my best to make this story follow the events in _The Curse of the Black Pearl_. If all goes well, I might write a sequel following the other two _Pirates_ films. I hope you guys like it. Feel free to give me any feedback.**

**Also, I started this quite a while ago, and upon reading it again I noticed that it is kind of written in a weird omniscient point-of-view. I hope you can follow it. And I also probably messed up a few facts and figures. Oopsy.**

**Disclaimer: these wonderful pirates and wizards are not mine, sadly. Katherine Turner is.**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe this." Draco Malfoy ran his hands through his hair and sighed in disgust. How could Professor McGonnagal be so cruel and unfair? A few weeks ago, he was pacing in the Slytherin common room, contemplating the horrors of Azkaban prison and waiting for the dreaded hour to come. That night, he was waiting patiently in the shadows; he was waiting, with a nervous knot in his stomach, to kill his headmaster. But he didn't kill him. And now he was in a rowboat, slowly creeping towards land. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't in the company of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He turned to face them and groaned. "I just can't believe this!"

"Quit your whining and help us row!" Ron grunted, not looking up at Draco. _*This is going to be the worst summer ever,*_ he thought to himself.

Draco leaned back against the wood of the boat and gazed out to sea. "I would love to, Weasley, I really would, but there are only two oars! Shame, eh?" He smiled to himself and Ron fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

Harry didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about the events that happened in the past few weeks. Dumbledore killed. Snape escaped. And the meeting in the Great Hall that changed his summer plans abruptly. Harry gritted his teeth. He wanted to fight and help The Order. He never, not even at the back of his mind, thought he'd be here right now-- far away from the wizarding world, rowing alongside Ron towards Port Royal with Draco Malfoy. As they neared shore, Harry rowed on, ignoring the others' bickering, and replayed that afternoon in his head.

--------

_It was the day of Dumbledore's funeral, after the ceremony and burial had taken place. Professor McGonnagal had requested that all of next term's 5th, 6th, and 7th years report to the Great Hall. Harry wasn't planning on returning to school for his 7th year, but Hermione urged him to attend the meeting, insisting that it would be for the best to hear what she had to say to them. The students shuffled into the Great Hall. A few girls were silently sobbing; Harry noted that even a few young men were wiping tears from their eyes. Harry trudged in behind the rest and sat between Ron and Neville at the Gryffindor table. A ruffled and watery-eyed Professor McGonnagal stepped up to the podium._

_"Attention, students." But there was no need to call them to attention. An eery silence echoed through the hall, and none of the students said a word. Professor McGonnagal cleared her throat, dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, and continued in a trembling voice._

_"Due to recent events, the Ministry has made arrangements for all of you this summer. We have contacted your guardians, and they, along with myself, believe that this arrangement is what's best for you all. All students who will be in 5th, 6th, or 7th year next term will be sent"--she dabbed her eyes again--"away for the summer." Whispers erupted throughout the hall, followed by a few silent sobs, but Harry just watched the trembling Headmistress, waiting for her to continue. When the whispering died down, she spoke again._

_"We have pre-sorted you into groups of three. The groups will be sent to muggle-inhabited areas of the world--" At this, a few Slytherins stood up in protest, including Draco Malfoy. Professor McGonnagal didn't acknowledge them, but continued her speech with a slightly stronger voice._

_"You will be living as muggles and with muggles, and the only magical object you will be allowed is your wand. It is to be used for emergencies only. You will be allowed to communicate with each other and with your family by owl, but know that all owls will be intercepted. Any attempt to pass information about the wizarding world will be destroyed. The Ministry believes it's best that--" She swallowed hard and dabbed her eyes once more. "--That you are closed off entirely from all happenings in the wizarding world." She paused, but whether it was for dramatic effect or because she was too overwhelmed to speak, Harry couldn't tell._

_Harry glanced over at Ron, who was quickly turning paler and paler green. He himself was dumbfounded. How would he survive closed off from the wizarding world? He would go mad knowing that Voldemort was killing dozens of people while he was unable to stop him! He focused again on Professor McGonnagal, who was now holding a rather large scroll._

_"I will now announce the groups. Each group of three will be sent to a different part of the world and must rely on themselves and each other to find somewhere to stay this summer. When the time comes for you to return to school, transportation will be arranged." She then opened her scroll and adjusted her glasses. "When I call your name, come up and get a memo from me. This will tell you when and where to meet to be transported to your destination. You may then prepare to pack your things and tomorrow you will board the train home as usual. You will spend one week in your guardian's care, and then depart. Ahem--5th years." She began to read off names three at a time. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione._

_"What about the other years?"_

_Hermione brushed her hair away from her face. "I heard McGonnagal talking to the Minister. 1st through 4th years are staying here at the castle this summer."_

_Harry pounded his fists on the table. "Then why do we have to leave?" Harry was talking a bit louder than he should have been._

_"Shh! Harry...they want us to leave because we're older...because…we might want to...fight."_

_Harry spoke in a harsh whisper. "But I do want to fight!"_

_Hermione had no reply. Ron, however, spoke for the first time, his face still growing paler. "D'you think...we'll be in the same group?"_

_But Ron's question answered itself, for Professor McGonnagal was talking louder now. "7th years...Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger."_

_Ron's face fell. Hermione had tears brimming in her eyes as she walked up to the headmistress, took a slip of paper, and walked out of the hall with the Patil twins._

_"Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Vincent Crabbe." McGonnagal unrolled her scroll a bit more._

_"Ooh, tough break for Dean." Ron was returning to his normal color, but was nervously fiddling with his robes. Harry saw Professor McGonnagal glance in their direction before she spoke again._

_"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley..."_

_Ron and Harry let out immense sighs of relief and looked around, waiting to hear whom their partner was._

_Professor McGonnagal cleared her throat. "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley...Draco Malfoy."_

-----------

Harry groaned as he remembered walking up to McGonnagal with Ron and Malfoy and recieving a slip of paper that read: **1st September. Leaky Cauldron. London. 09:30 AM.** He remembered the first and only week he had at the Dursleys' that summer. He remembered Hermione's letter to him telling him to be safe and to write her often (she was to be sent to Ireland with the Patils on September 2nd). He remembered sending owl after owl to McGonnagal, begging her to let him stay and help, but with no avail. He remembered pocketing his wand and taking the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. He remembered getting on a ship that took Malfoy, Ron, and himself toward Port Royal in the Jamaican islands. He remembered lowering himself into a longboat and rowing the rest of the way.

And now here he was. Harry looked up for the first time to see that they were at the shore. The three of them beached the boat and looked around at the town. Draco was the first to speak.

"Welcome to Port Royal, gentlemen." He adjusted his shirt collar and flicked a dead bug off his sleeve. "I hope you two have a happy muggle life together." He began to walk towards the town.

Harry and Ron caught up with him. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked.

"Away from you. You think I would be seen with you two in public? HA! Malfoys can never be seen with you riffraff."

"You're as powerless in the muggle world as us, Malfoy." Harry retorted. "No one here cares about your blood status." Draco reached for his wand, but Ron stepped between the two of them.

"Draco, put that away! Come off it, both of you! We're stuck here, and I don't want you two blowing each other's heads off on the first day! And Draco, you're not going anywhere. Like it or not, we have to stay together."

Draco rolled his eyes and put his wand back in his pocket. "Fine. But the first thing we need is new clothes."

"What?" Harry and Ron inquired in unison.

"Look around, morons."

Sure enough, the people of this bustling town certainly didn't wear wizards' robes. With Draco in the lead, the three stranded boys set off to find some new attire.


	2. That's Some Muggle

**Note: I've noticed while publishing the chapters I've already written that they are all very short. When I start writing new ones, I will make them much longer, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own Katherine, and that's it.**

* * *

"You look like a woman." Draco smirked at Ron as they finished changing.

"Well your hat totally clashes with that greasy hair of yours, so I wouldn't be talking, Malf--"

"GUYS!" Harry was buttoning up his vest. "We all look ridiculous, okay?" Indeed they did. Stockings, puffy shirts, vests, buckled shoes--the people of Port Royal certainly were unique.

"Come on, guys, let's go find somewhere to eat. I'm starved." Ron pulled up his stockings and headed out of **J. Quincy's Clothing and Armory (& Rum)**.

"Who died and proclaimed you leader?" Draco pushed through the door first and walked ahead.

"Your last name doesn't make you superior, Malfoy," Harry said as he caught up to Malfoy and faced him.  
"But it is quite a bit better sounding than Potty or Weasel."

"Or ferret, right?"

Draco's nostrils flared. "You better hope you can fist fight better than you can duel!"

"Don't worry, Malfoy, I'm a right bit stronger than you, I expect!"

"OH PLEEEASE, Potter, you're nothing but a scrawny little--HEY!"

At that moment, someone ran full speed into the two of them, interrupting their girlish spat. Ron rushed over (he was standing a ways away from the fight, pretending to take great interest in a peculiar-shaped rock on the ground) to help them.

The person stood up and straightened his/her hat. "I'm soo sorry!"

Draco turned and saw that it was, in fact, a young woman who stopped him mid-insult. "You better be sorry, you...you...good lord..."

She had long brown hair that was in a messy braid trailing down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were vivid green, and she was wearing clothes similar to the ones he was wearing. There was a short silence until Ron spoke.

"Are you alright, then? That was some crash!"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." She brushed some dirt off her pants and continued. "Anyway, I'm so sorry. Again."

Ron laughed. "I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you." He extended his hand, and she shook it.

"Katherine. Or Kate, if you like. Very nice to meet you Ron." She looked over at Harry and Draco expectantly. Draco looked over at Harry. He was blushing furiously and gazing dreamily at Katherine. Draco clenched his jaw and stepped forward.

"Draco Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Katherine." She smiled at him and shook his hand, then turned to Harry.

"I'm..." Harry took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to ignore the fact that his insides were turning into mush. "I'm...I'mHarryPotter."

"Very nice to meet you, Harry." Kate shook his hand and looked over his shoulder at the streets behind him, as if she was looking for someone. "It was very nice meeting you boys, but I gotta run. Umm...see you soon?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ron smiled and waved. "See you later, Kate!"

"Most _definitely_." Draco smirked and looked her up and down once more.

Harry couldn't bring himself to speak, as his head was spinning and his insides were squirming. He gave her a weak smile and nodded.

With one last glance and a goodbye, Kate took off running down the street.

Draco stared after her. _"_That is some muggle." He fixed the collar of his shirt and continued to watch her until she turned a corner. "Maybe this summer will be a bit more _fun_ than I thought."

At Draco's words, Harry's face grew hot. But he too stared after her longingly.

Ron crossed his arms and turned to Harry and Draco. "This has got to be a first. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy after the same girl!"

The other two didn't respond, but turned and glared at each other.

"Uh...let's go see what they have to eat around here," Ron said, obviously regretting what he had said.

Harry snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah, I'm starved."

Draco gave an aggravated sigh. "Alright. But mind you, Potter...you don't stand a chance with a woman like _that_. You could barely speak to Cho Chang, and she's nothing compared to that beautiful creature we just met."

As the three of them wandered around the streets looking for somewhere to eat, Harry let his thoughts drift back to his encounter with Kate. Suddenly, all of his desire to be back at Hogwarts vanished and was replaced with a tingle of anticipation. Harry felt a jab in his gut and turned to see Ron, who was elbowing him and pointing towards a blacksmith's shop. Harry's eyes darted to the shop. A crowd had gathered near the front, watching two people swordfight. One of them was a man with long brown hair. The other Harry recognized instantly. "Woah...It's Kate!"  
--------

You jabbed at him with your sword, but he blocked you and spun around. "Did you learn that in the ballet, Will?"

Will laughed at your comment and looked around. "Looks like we have an audience, Katie."

You smiled and continued to block his blows. "Good...then they'll see me beat you!" You thrust your sword forward and sent Will's flying through the air. "Ta-da!" You dropped your sword and took a bow. Will walked over to you and gave you a hug.

"It is a proud day in a man's life when his own daughter beats him in a duel." You grinned. As the crowd dispersed, you could see the three boys you had met earlier. Led by the rather attractive blonde one (Draco, as you remembered him saying), the three of them approached you and Will.

Ron was staring at the two of you in awe. "Wow, that was amazing! Kate, is this your father?"

Will nodded. "Will Turner."

"Ron Weasley. And this is Harry Potter, and that's Draco Malfoy." Harry and Draco briefly smiled and nodded before channeling their gazes to you.

"Katherine," Draco began. "We were just looking for somewhere to eat. You wouldn't happen to know of a place, would you?"

"Oh, sure, there's a place--"

"Do you want to come with us?" Harry interrupted.

You beamed at him. "I'd love to!" You turned to Will. "Can I go, Will?"

Will eyed the boys nervously. "I don't know, Katie. I have to go to Governor Swann's to make a delivery."

"Just go without me, I'll meet you in the shop later. Please, Will?" You pouted and hugged him from the side.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But be back before dark." He kissed your forehead and shot the boys one last reproachful look.

"I will. See you later!" The four of you headed for your favorite pub.


	3. It's the One They're After!

**Hey everyone :). I'll be brief this time, I swear. As I said before, I wrote the first part of this story a long time ago. I have modified it a little, and have decided that starting this chapter Kate's part of the story will be said using first person ("I", "me") point-of-view rather than 2nd person ("you"). I like it better that way, and it's easier. I just don't feel like going back to fix the second chapter. So don't get confused ;).**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

When they arrived the pub, the boys ordered their food and paid with the muggle money McGonnagal had given them. Draco pulled out a chair for Kate and sat next to her. Harry sat on her other side, and Ron sat opposite her on the other side of the table.

Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself. Kathrine was even more appealing up close. One of her eyes had a blue speck in the midst of the pure green. Her hair was loosely in a wavy brown braid, and Draco was quick to notice the curves that her clothes weren't hiding very well.

"So..." Katherine was twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "I haven't seen you boys around here before. You guys new here?"

"Yeah, we're here for the summer," Ron said between bites of his lunch. "We're from...er..."

"London," Draco finished, shooting a furtive look at Ron.

"London? Really? Wow...So, any girlfriends back home?" She seemed to be eyeing Harry hopefully.

Draco clenched his fists under the table as Harry smiled and shook his head no.

Harry seemed to be gaining confidence now. "Ron has a girlfriend though, eh mate?" he said and elbowed Ron in the side.

Ron turned scarlet. "Hermione is not my girlfriend!" He looked down at his food and then quickly back up at Harry. "Why? Did she say something about me?"

Everybody laughed but Draco, who was pondering the situation. _*She obviously has interests in Potter. We'll see about that. I can't lose to Potter! How humiliating...*_

He scooted closer to Katherine and opened his mouth to say something, but someone burst through the door of the pub.

--------

I grinned at Harry, laughing at how red Ron's face was becoming. Everyone's laughter was interrupted by someone abruptly entering the pub.

It was a soldier from the Royal Navy. He gave a loud, shrieking whistle to silence the room, and then began to speak. "Commodore Norrington has ordered all civilians back to their homes at once. We are currently in pursuit of an armed and dangerous fugitive." With that, he turned and left.

The pub burst into mass mayhem around us. I, however, was excited. _*Maybe it's a pirate!*_ I turned to Harry. "Do you guys want to come with me?"

Harry nodded and motioned the other two to come with him. I led them out of the pub's side door and around the corner to the blacksmith's shop.

The four of us had barely entered when Will pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're alright! A pirate showed up at Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony today and tried to steal a ship. He has already threatened Miss Swann...I was so worried about you!" He squeezed me harder and I gasped for air.

"Will...I'm fine...I need to breathe, Will!" He released me and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes. I heard a faint cough from behind me.

Will glanced at the boys and raised one eyebrow. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"They have nowhere else to go, Will!" Before Will could respond, something in the corner of the room caught his eye. A brown, tattered hat was lying among his smithing tools. Just as Will was about to grab it, someone slapped his hand with a sword. From around the corner stepped a man with long black hair and a beard to match. He had iron handcuffs on his wrists, though the chain connecting them had been broken.

"It's the one they're after!" I gasped.

Will turned to me. "Go to the loft." I hesitated. "NOW, Katherine!"

We ran through the shop past Mr. Brown, who was asleep in his chair. We came to a flight of stairs and took the steps two at a time. As the four of us entered the loft and slammed the door behind us, we could hear swords clashing and clanging below.

"You think Will is gonna be alright?" Ron asked me, with his ear pressed to the door.

"Of course," I answered confidently, though I was truthfully a little uncertain. "Will can handle anything." The four of us sat anxiously listening to the battle below.

"What now?" Draco asked, settling himself on the floor in the corner of the room as he rolled up his sleeves, revealing a black tattoo on his forearm.

"Now, we wait," I answered. I pulled off my jacket and untied my hair as I sat down next to my bed and buried my head in my knees.

----------

She took off her jacket to reveal a white long-sleeved blouse that, to Draco's immense delight, had a rather low neckline. She untied her hair and it fell gracefully over her shoulders. When she sat down next to her bed, Draco noticed a fraction of a scar on her chest. Before he could ask about it, someone burst through the door.

The pirate that was fighting Will earlier stumbled into the room backwards. Hearing Katherine gasp, he slowly spun around. "Eww. Children." He made a disgusted face and swaggered past the three boys (who watched him with gaping mouths) toward the window behind Katherine.

"What have you done with Will?" Katherine asked, still sitting on the floor.

"The welp? Ah, he'll wake up eventually. Now, if you excuse me, young missy, I--" His eyes widened and he crouched down right in front of her. He moved his hand to the collar of her shirt.

Harry felt a surge of rage pulsate through his body. He desperately looked around for a weapon and saw a blade poking out from under Kate's bed.

Kate stared at the pirate, too shocked to move. He pulled down her collar just enough to see an oddly-shaped scar. "No." he silently said to himself. "It can't be...Girl, where are your parents?"

"Will is--" Kate started.

"Your real parents, dearie."

"I...I don't..."

"You better come with me." The pirate grabbed Kate by the arm and prepared to throw her over his shoulder. Draco jumped up off the floor and looked around the room frantically for some way to stop him.

But Harry was ready. He reached for the blade and swung at the pirate. He seemed to have expected this, however, because he let go of Kate and rolled out of the way. Harry pointed his sword at the pirate as he stood up.

"Get out."

The pirate just smiled and drew his own blade. Suddenly, a crash and a yell were heard from the shop below.

"Come back here, pirate!" Will started up the stairs for the pirate, who spun around to face him.

"That's interesting..." he mused. "I thought you were out cold…must be underestimating the power of a good blow to the head these days…"

Harry seized the moment and shoved the pirate towards the stairs from behind. The pirate stumbled out the door, and Harry slammed it shut and locked it. The sounds of clashing swords were heard once again almost immediately.

Kate got up off the floor and ran to Harry. As she hugged him, he felt his body temperature climb rapidly.

"That was really brave, Harry," she said as she let him go. Harry said nothing, but he nodded in thanks.

"Classic Potter," Draco spat. "Always playing the hero, aren't you?"

At that moment, someone kicked open the door. "Everyone alright?" Will asked.

"What happened to you?" Draco inquired. Will was covered in sawdust and breathing heavily.

Will completely ignored Draco's question. "Well, he was captured. Headed off to prison as we speak." Kate sighed in relief and hugged Will. "I'm so glad you're alright, Katherine, but it's time for them to head home. I have work to do."

No one moved. "Uhh...right..." Ron scratched his head awkwardly. "Home."

"…Can they stay here Will? Pleeeeeease?" Kate asked.

"No, Katie, you just met these boys today..."

"You took me in the day you found me on the street!"

"Katie, please, I--"

"Will...pleease?" She puffed out her lower lip and folded her hands.

Will sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Kate spun around and clapped her hands.

"But!" Will gave the boys an untrusting look. "They are sleeping in that bed." He pointed to the bed next to Kate's, on the other side of the room.

"All three of us." Draco looked over to the bed, then at Ron and Harry. "No way. Not gonna happen."

"Then you're out on the street."

Draco looked over at Katherine and sighed. "Fine, but I am NOT sleeping in the middle."

Will left, and Kate hugged each of the three boys in turn. "This summer is going to be GREAT!"

"I couldn't agree more," Draco said. He winked at her and strode over to the window. _*Ha. Potter doesn't stand a chance.*_


	4. Yes, Mother

**I'm sorry these are so short. And that I've been forgetting the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, Ron, or the wizarding world. And I don't own Jack, Will, or Port Royal either. Boo.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

* * *

That afternoon, the boys and I got to know each other. They told me that their school had sent all of their students in groups of three to different places in the world. I learned that Draco was rather wealthy (Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at this…apparently, the three of them didn't always get on so well). However, I took great interest in Harry. He, like me, was an orphan. We both had a dark past, although I was very unsure of mine. I also noticed another thing I had in common with him: a scar. His was on his forehead, almost hidden beneath his messy hair, and it formed the shape of a lightning bolt. Mine was on my chest, generally hidden from the world—though that pirate had seen it. And as for Ronald, I had a feeling that the two of us would be great friends. The three of them talked about their pals back at home (Harry and Ron claimed that Draco was an arrogant bully git who had no friends, but Draco said otherwise). Harry mentioned Hermione, his other best friend. From what they told me, she was a very intelligent and sweet girl, and I took notice to the color of Ron's face whenever Harry brought her up in the conversation.

And as for me…I told them everything. That is, everything I knew about myself. I told them that when I was younger, a man named William Turner found me on the shores of Port Royal. He took to me instantly, naming me Katherine Elizabeth Turner. I stayed in his blacksmith shop, helping him make tools and deliveries. He taught me to fight enemies and hate pirates (though he hadn't succeeded in the latter concept; I had secretly had a fascination with pirates). I even told them Will's story. Elizabeth Swann rescued him at sea years ago. He was an orphan, just like me. Maybe that's why we got along so well. My scar? I decided to leave that part out. There wasn't much I knew about it, after all. It was shaped as some weird symbol, and I figured one of my real parents had given it to me. I decided it was best that my new friends didn't even know it was there.

After hours of conversation, I decided it was time to go to bed. Kissing each boy on the cheek goodnight, I took off my boots and climbed under the sheets.

---------

"Is she asleep?"

"How could I possibly know that, Potter?"

"Go over and check."

"With pleasure."

"NEVERMIND, I'll do it!"

"Be quiet guys, you'll wake her!"

"Shut up, Weasel! I'll go over and check…idiots_…._" Draco stood up and walked over to Katherine's bed. He crouched down close to her face to listen to her breathing. Sure enough, she was drawing long, slow breaths. He looked behind him to see if the other two were watching. They appeared to be in a hushed conversation. He gently pulled her blankets back and pulled at the collar of her shirt.

There it was. A scar with an odd shape that seemed strikingly familiar. _*I recognize this…*_ And so he did. His thoughts flashed back to 10 years ago when his father used to tell him stories of pirates, and in particular, the greatest pirate who ever lived. And there was that symbol. He remembered asking his father to show him the drawing…show him the symbol again and again…but what did it mean? _*The pirate…he recognized it too…*_

"Oy! Malfoy!" Harry's harsh whisper pulled him out of his thoughts. "What do you think you're doing? Come back here!" Draco quickly pulled Katherine's sheets back up and gave her one last glance.

"Yes, _mother_." Draco headed not for Potter, but for the window.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as Draco swung one leg over to jump out.

"Where I go and what I do is none of your business, Weasley."

"But we have to—"

"I _know_, Weasley. We have to stay together. And as much as I don't want to return, I'll be back. So try not to miss me too much, eh boys?"

"Shove off, then." Harry leaned against the headboard of his new bed and let his eyes wander to Kate's sleeping figure.

"Gladly. Oh—two things, Potter. Firstly, don't try anything while I'm gone." He nodded in Kate's direction. "And secondly, you have an owl." And without another word, Draco slid out the window and landed with a soft thud.

"Where do you think he went?" Ron inquired, looking out the window to see which direction Draco headed.

"Who cares. The longer he's gone, the better."

"True. AGH! WHAT THE—" Harry turned to see that a brown owl had collided with Ron's face and then flew over to settle on the corner of their bed, leaving Ron sputtering and spitting out feathers.

"This must be from Hermione." The owl gave a cheerful hoot and stuck out its leg to reveal a letter addressed to him and Ron. He took it and gave the owl a pat, after which it flew out the window and settled in a nearby tree.

"What does it say?" Ron was plucking the last few feathers off of his shirt and flicking them out the window.

Harry glanced at Kate to make sure the owl hadn't woken her. She was still asleep, one hand above her head, the other across her stomach. He watched her chest rise and fall a few times before he opened the envelope, unfolded the letter, and began to read.

"_Dear Harry and Ronald,_

_Oh, how I miss you both! Parvati, Padma, and I are getting along marvelously, but it isn't the same without you two here. We just arrived in Ireland this afternoon, and we are staying in the city of Limerick with Bridget Reilly. She is a lovely woman who owns a clothing store and was looking for some interns. We begin work for her tomorrow morning._

_I'm so worried about the both of you! Keep an eye on Malfoy; I'm not very sure about him. I hope to hear from you soon, and can't wait to see you two again!_

_-Hermione."_

"At least she's doing alright." Ron was lying at the foot of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I really miss her, mate."

Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked once again over at Kate. "Yeah…but I'm sure this summer won't be so bad."

Ron sat up suddenly. "You don't think Malfoy's up to something…shady…do you?"

Harry shrugged. "If he is, he won't get away with it as long as I'm around."


	5. I'm Not the Nice Guy You Think I Am

**I was sick of the short chapters, so I combined two of the chapters I had already written to make a nice long one for you guys. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Katherine Turner. And that's okay with me, I suppose.**

* * *

Draco kicked over a barrel in frustration. He had been wandering around for what seemed like hours looking for the jail, and had just deemed himself lost. _*I don't know where the bloody hell anything is in this ruddy town!*_ Just as he was about to give up hope, he heard a faint whimper from around the corner.

He made sure to remain in the shadows as he headed for the source of the noise, his right hand in the pocket where his wand was hidden. Two guards sat at the entrance of the building. _*Sound asleep. Excellent.*_ He snuck past the snoozing guards and down a flight of stairs, taking great care to step as carefully and quietly as possible. He walked from cell to cell, observing the faces of the sleeping delinquents to find the pirate that threatened them earlier.

"Agh!" The source of the whimpering ran past him in a flash of grey—a medium-sized dog with a set of keys in its mouth headed to the other side of the jail and under a bench. Draco turned and headed in the opposite direction, having heard some voices from the two cells at the end.

"Told you fellows the dog wouldn't give them up."

"Can't blame us for tryin', eh?"

"Well lads, I—who are you?" The pirate had spotted Draco, who had made his way over and was leaning against the wall directly in front of his cell.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The pirate sat up and adjusted his hat, examining Draco with an unsure expression. "You look somewhat familiar."

"Yes. I saw you in the blacksmith shop earlier. I came to talk to you about the girl you threatened this afternoon…"

The pirate smirked. "Which one, mate?"

Draco examined his fingernails, bored with this pirate's cockiness. "The one with the scar."

The pirate sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes, trying to detect if this boy knew as much about this as he did. "Ah. That one."

Draco brushed back his hair and returned his focus to the pirate, who watched him attentively. "What's your name, pirate?"

"With all of your knowledge on scars, you can't tell me you have never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow," the pirate said, giving a proud smirk.

"Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain._ Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Hmm. Never heard of you."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What, besides degrading my notoriety, are you doing here, lad?"

"I want to know about that scar. I recognize it…my father has a picture of it…"

"Ahhh…" Jack smirked knowingly. "Well that be valuable information, mate. I'm afraid that in order to give up my know-how, I require some factual payment of my own. An information exchange, as it were."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you want to know? I just got here. I don't know anything about you muggles."

Jack cocked his head. "Muggles? I've never been called a muggle before. And I can guarantee that I have been called by every derogatory term in almost every language."

_*Oops,*_ Draco thought. "Never mind that. What do you want, Sparrow?"

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Whatever."

"Hmm…" Jack twisted his beard around his fingers and thought. After some time, he responded slowly. "That welp I attacked today…the eunuch blacksmith. He looked familiar. Tell me about him."

Draco was confused. "Uh, yeah. Him. His name is William Turner. He has no parents, just like Kate. He was rescued from the sea years ago and has been living as a blacksmith ever since—"

Jack held up his hand. "Okay, okay, I don't need his life story. Turner you said? William?"

Draco hesitated. _*Why does this matter? Oh, well. If it gets me the information I need.*_ "Yeah. William Turner."

"Huh. That's interesting."

"Well there, then." Draco walked up to the cell and placed his hands on the bars. "Tell me about that scar."

Jack smiled. "Son…what do you know about Davy Jones?"

------------

"WHAT WAS THAT????" Ron shot up out of bed and nearly knocked over the pillow wall that he and Harry had set between them. He ran to the window frantically, looking for the source of the massive explosion noise.

"I dunno, but I doubt it's good." Harry sat up and reached for his glasses.

"Harry?" The boys could hear Kate pull back her sheets. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…" Harry's insides jolted. "It almost sounded like…"

"CANNONFIRE!" Will came bursting through the door with a candle and set it on the nightstand. "Katherine, we have to get you out of here now."

"Why, what's going on?" Kate yawned and stretched. Harry could just make out her confused expression in the candlelight.

"We're under attack." Will grabbed Kate's jacket and began to help her put it on.

"I've got it, Will." Kate's eyes suddenly widened as she slipped on her left boot. "Wait…where's Draco?"

"He ran off," Harry said.

"We have to go find him! He could get hurt!"

"Who cares," Ron muttered under his breath.

Kate slipped on her other boot and gasped as another crashing sound was heard, followed by some screaming.

"Katherine, you need to get to a safe place!" Will turned to Harry and Ron. "You two are in charge of her. But I swear… if anything happens to her, I'll kill you."

"Got it," Ron squeaked.

"But Will, where are you going?" Kate inquired.

"I have to go see what's going on and stop the attack as much as I can. Just hurry!" Will quickly said as another explosion sounded. He kissed Kate on the forehead and ran out the door.

The three of them stood quiet momentarily and listened to the gunfire and screaming coming from below. "Let's go," Harry said firmly.

--------

I leaned over the window ledge and looked down. Harry and Ron were standing there, arms outstretched. "Come on, Kate!"

"Yeah, we'll catch you!"

I closed your eyes and flipped myself over the ledge, landing safely in their outstretched arms.

"Right, let's go." And with that, they set me down. Harry took my hand and the three of us ran aimlessly through the streets. I tried not to notice the bodies I was stepping over, or the smell of gunpowder and homes being set aflame. I glanced out to sea and saw rowboats of attackers coming to shore.

"We have to get out of here!" Ron whimpered as a large man carrying a bloody axe ran past.

I thought quickly. "The armory is down this street, across from the jail. We can hide in the tool shed."

"It'll do. Hurry!" Harry gripped my hand a bit tighter as the three of us ran down the road, dodging attacks and debris.

"Here we are," I panted after successfully making it to the armory. I poked my head inside. "Looks as if it's already been raided. We should be safe." The three of us cautiously walked to the back of the room to a set of wooden doors. "Okay, here it is."

"Right, let's get in before we're spotted!" Ron made to open the doors, but Harry held him back.

"Wait. I think I heard something."

I turned to face Harry. "What?"

"I think there's someone in there."

Before I could respond, the doors flew open and I suddenly felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. Before I knew it, I was pulled inside the shed. "What the—Draco?!"

"Sorry, Potter!" Draco slammed the doors shut, leaving Harry and Ron outside pounding frantically and yelling various curse words.

"Draco, what are you doing? Let them in! They could get hurt!" I tried to get to the doors, but Draco pushed me away.

"Maybe I like being alone with you, Katherine." He turned around and locked the doors.

"Draco—wait, what? No, this is ridiculous, let them in!"

"No." Draco slowly came closer and closer to me. I backed into a corner and gasped as I saw a kind of hunger flicker in his eyes.

"Draco, stop it! HARRY!" But I got no answer. _*I hope they've gone for help!*_

"Potter isn't here anymore, Katherine." He came closer still. "It's just you and me now." He smirked as he watched me panic, almost like he enjoyed it. He pushed me against the wall and grabbed my wrists, pinning them over my head. I struggled to breathe. He leaned close to me and gently pressed his lips to my collarbone. I felt a cold rush throughout my entire body as he moved his lips toward my neck. My head was spinning, and I was losing control quickly. I tried to regain my focus and whispered the longest sentence I could manage between quivering breaths.

"What's wrong with you, Draco?"

Draco let go of my wrists and backed away from me. He lifted his right arm and stared at his tattoo. "A lot of things."

I sighed. The hunger in his eyes was gone. He backed up and leaned against the wooden doors.

"I, um…I have to go see if Harry and Ron are okay."

"No. I can't let you go out there. Too dangerous." He ran his hands through his hair and slid down to the floor.

"But Draco—"

"No, Katherine! You are to stay here where you're safe, do you hear me?"

"So you're just going to let them die?"

"They're not my problem."

"And I am?"

"Yes."

I held back fighting tears and sat down with my back to Draco.

"I'm not the nice guy you think I am, Katherine."

I looked over my shoulder. "I never said you were a nice guy, Malfoy."

---------

"Hurry up, Ron! He has to be around here somewhere!" The newly risen sun illuminated the nearly destroyed town as Harry and Ron continued to search the streets for Will Turner.

"Harry, I'm tired! Can't we just sit here and wait for him to walk by?"

"No, we've got to find him! Draco still has Kate locked in that shed!"

"Oh yeah. Makes me shudder at the thought, that does. Well maybe he's—WOAH!" Ron tripped over a figure sprawled in the dirt.

"…Will?" Harry bent down over the man, who was indeed Will Turner.

"He's not…dead…is he?" Ron got up off of the ground and brushed dirt off his pants.

"I don't think so. Will?" Harry prodded him with his finger. "Will?"

Will stirred. "They've taken Miss Swann…" he muttered, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"…Who?"

"Miss Swann, they've taken her…" Will opened his eyes. "You! Wait…where's Katherine?"

"Well, it's a funny story, actually…" Ron's eyes widened at the murderous look on Will's face. "Please don't kill us, she's okay, we promise!"

"More or less…" Harry muttered, thinking of Draco.

Will stood up abruptly. "Where is she?"

"She's safely locked in the tool shed in the armory," Ron stated simply, taking a couple steps back from Will. "Draco's with her."

"You two go get her, will you? It's safe now. Bring her to the shop to see me."

"We will," Harry said. "Wait, where are you going?"

"There's something I've got to do. They've taken Miss Swann…"

"Right. Let's go, Ron."

Draco watched the sleeping Katherine, as he had been for what felt like countless hours. _*It has to be nearly morning by now…*_ He had sat there the whole night watching her in silence, thinking of the information that Jack Sparrow had given him. Jack had told him a familiar tale: the one his father had always told him years ago. But Jack's version had much more information. Draco's father had always told him about the greatest and most fearsome pirate ever to sail the seas…_*And Katherine is his daughter…__his__ daughter! I don't believe it…*_ But with this information came the realization that Katherine was in danger. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He couldn't. He pushed up his sleeve and looked at the dark mark branded on his forearm. _*This doesn't mean anything here.*_ This was true. In Port Royal, no one knew of his past. No one knew that he was a Death Eater. No one even knew the meaning of the term! He was discovering bliss amongst the group of people that he had been taught to hate for so long. He was enjoying life around these muggles, especially one in particular. He smirked to himself and returned his gaze to Katherine. _*And I won't let Potter ruin it for me.*_


End file.
